


Reckless

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Dragonriders [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bestiality, Dragon Rider Kuroo Tetsurou, Dragon Yaku Morisuke, Dragon shifters, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Yaku's waiting for you," Kenma said in a low voice when Kuroo made no move to get up."He's going to yell at me," Kuroo muttered, dropping his head into his hands. "Isn't he?"Kenma snorted. "Doesn't he always?""Only when I deserve it," Kuroo admitted.After they had tried and failed to pair Yaku with several other riders, he and Kuroo were thrown together as a last resort. For the most part they got on well. When they didn't, things got explosive.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Welp, I finally did it. I finally wrote the dragonsmut y'all are so thirsty for. Makin' a series because there's more on the way, subscribe if you like!
> 
>  
> 
> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13438533#cmt13438533)

A loud, grumbling roar rent the air around the small tavern. Half the riders ignored the sound, while the other half exchanged knowing looks, their gazes settling briefly on Kuroo. 

"Yaku's waiting for you," Kenma said in a low voice when Kuroo made no move to get up. 

"He's going to yell at me," Kuroo muttered, dropping his head into his hands. "Isn't he?"

Kenma snorted. "Doesn't he always?"

"Only when I deserve it," Kuroo admitted. 

"Uh huh."

Kuroo sighed. "Yeah." Wincing, he pushed himself up from the low bench and crossed the room to the door. As soon as he stepped out he could see Yaku across the courtyard. Most of the other dragons had gone to their roosts for the night, but Yaku's small shape was unmistakable in the dying firelight. The fire cast a glow over his blood red scales, picking out highlights in his enormous winds, plunging other parts of him into deep shadow. 

"Yakkun," Kuroo called out as he approached, although Yaku already knew he was coming. He could recognise Kuroo's heartbeat and breathing from a much greater distance than this. 

Yaku turned on him, hackles rising as he faced Kuroo down. "You—"

"Easy," Kuroo said quickly, glancing around. "Can we at least do this somewhere more private?" 

"Fine," Yaku hissed, his eyes blazing with fury. "But don't think it means we won't be overheard."

Kuroo winced, and gestured for Yaku to lead the way. 

They were an odd pairing. Normally a rider of Kuroo's stature would've been assigned one of the larger dragons, but after they had tried and failed to pair Yaku with several other riders, he and Kuroo were thrown together as a last resort. For the most part they got on well. When they didn't, things got explosive. 

Kuroo had only taken two steps into the roost when Yaku turned and pounced on him like a cat. He shoved Kuroo back against the wall, pinning him there with one claw against his neck. 

"Yakkun—" Kuroo said in a hoarse voice. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing today? Getting that near to a frenzied dragon—"

"Nekomata needed my help," Kuroo said in a steady voice. 

Yaku's face became even more intimidating with a scowl, which bared his sharp teeth. "You can't help them, why do you think we drive them away?" 

Kuroo made a face. "Yakkun—"

"The magic drives us all mad eventually," Yaku went on, not loosening his grip. "We may seem clever and cooperative to you now, but when a dragon's mind has been taken by the magic—"

"I know, I know," Kuroo grumbled, reaching up to try and release Yaku's grip. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't realise you'd get so jealous over me talking to another dragon, I'll—"

Yaku's head moved closer, his breath hot over Kuroo's chest. "What did you say?" he growled, interrupting Kuroo's words. 

"I said I'm sorry," Kuroo went on, trying to stay calm. "I know dragons get possessive, but it's not like I rode on his back, we just—"

"It's not about that," Yaku spat. A few sparks burst from his throat, lighting the air briefly before they sizzled out. He sighed, his grip on Kuroo relaxing. "You don't understand anything. Just—don't be so reckless next time."

Yaku turned away and began to walk over to the fire pit. Kuroo had built up the fire that morning, and Yaku got it burning with a few short breaths. Using his tail, Yaku knocked a few more logs onto the fire, then slumped down beside it, his back to Kuroo. 

"Yakkun," Kuroo said, letting himself relax finally. He licked his bottom lip, wondering if it was worth risking annoying Yaku even further. He decided that it was. "Were you worried about me, Yakkun?"

Rather than reply, Yaku merely snorted and curled in on himself more tightly. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Kuroo went on, walking closer. "I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're concerned about. You can keep your bad boy reputation."

"Nobody buys that anyway," Yaku muttered, sounding annoyed about it. "You've turned me soft."

Kuroo stepped up behind him and draped himself over Yaku's back. His chest was warm from starting the fire, like lying on a hot stone in the sun. Yaku growled and tried to shake him off, but Kuroo clung on tight. 

"Hey," Kuroo murmured, hitching himself up and swinging a leg over Yaku's back so that he could perch just behind the joint of his wings. "Yakkun, come on—"

"Get off before I throw you off," Yaku grumbled.

Kuroo laughed and climbed up over Yaku's shoulders, careful of his wings, and bent down to wrap his arms around Yaku's long neck. "Morisuke," he said in a low voice.

Yaku growled, and Kuroo felt a shiver pass through Yaku's body. He tightened the grip of his thighs, squeezing them tight around Yaku's shoulders, just in case Yaku decided to throw him off after all. 

"Did you find what you were looking for today?" Kuroo asked, stroking his hands over the warm, smooth scales of Yaku's neck. "You and Suga? You were gone a long time."

"Long enough for you to get into trouble," Yaku snapped.

Kuroo hummed softly. "I'm okay, you know. We don't need to fight about it, we could just skip to the make up sex."

Yaku snorted. More sparks danced across the ground. "I don't feel like shifting. I'm tired, it's too much effort."

Slowly, Kuroo lowered himself over Yaku's neck, bringing his mouth closer to Yaku's ear. "Maybe you don't have to," he murmured. 

There was a pause while Yaku considered his words. He was quiet for so long that Kuroo began to suspect he'd fallen asleep, or was pointedly ignoring him entirely, but then he grunted and turned to look up at Kuroo. "I didn't know you liked that."

Kuroo smirked. So _that's_ what it was. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?" he said in a sly voice.

Yaku scowled. "Of course I'm thinking about it."

"No, I mean—" Kuroo grinned. "You're wondering if I've had sex with another dragon."

"Like I care," Yaku huffed, turning back to the fire.

Humming to himself again, Kuroo let himself slip down from Yaku's back, dropping down into the curve of his foreleg and stomach. He wriggled his way under Yaku's foreleg, pressing himself against the warm, soft scales of Yaku's underbelly. 

"Aren't you even a little interested?" he asked, shimmying closer. "Yakkun?"

With a heavy sigh, Yaku flopped over onto his side away from Kuroo, leaving him alone on the cold ground. "I'm not interested in who you've been sleeping with," Yaku said, with a curious edge to his disinterested tone. "Do what you want."

Kuroo pushed himself up again with a breathless laugh. "Yakkun, don't be like that. I don't want anyone else, you know that."

Before Kuroo could get up, Yaku moved swiftly, pouncing on him again and pinning him to the ground. Although Yaku was small for a dragon, he was still much larger than Kuroo, roughly the size of a very large cart horse. And even in his human form (or at least as close as his kind could get to human), he was still strong despite barely coming up to Kuroo's shoulder. Like Kenma, Yaku was used to being underestimated, and although Kuroo rarely did anymore, sometimes Yaku still surprised him.

"You're already thinking about it," Yaku said in a wondering tone, and moved down to snuffle Kuroo's hip through his clothes. "I can smell you, pervert."

"Unfair, Yakkun," Kuroo said, aiming for bravado despite his blush. "You should be flattered that I want to fuck you even when you're a big, mean, scaly beast."

"Oh, instead of a soft, pink little maggot?" Yaku snapped, several of his claws digging into Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kuroo laughed. "I'm teasing! Ow, come on!"

Yaku snorted and released him. "Alright then, pervert? You think I'm going to fuck you? You think I'm so small you could actually handle it?"

"No," Kuroo said with a shiver, although he was imagining it. He'd seen Yaku aroused before, he knew how far he'd have to push himself to take that. The idea was foolish, but maybe all the more tempting for that. "I don't have the patience for that tonight, I just want to be close to you."

When Yaku looked down at him, the amusement in his dark eyes had been replaced by a spark of interest. "Alright," he said at last. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll make you smell of me so strongly it won't wash off for three days."

Kuroo burst out laughing. "That's disgusting, let's do it."

"Take off your clothes," Yaku growled. 

Kuroo struggled out of his things, and when he was naked next to a pile of clothes, Yaku scooped him up and carried him across to the pallet at the other side of the fire. The bed was made up of a large stack of furs and blankets piled up in a corner, and Yaku dropped Kuroo onto the middle of it without ceremony, before covering him with his body. He butted his head against Kuroo's chin, nuzzling his jaw and the side of his neck. 

Grinning, Kuroo reached up and cradled Yaku's head against his chest, scritching the sensitive spot behind his ear where the scales were thinner. 

"I can't believe you're already getting off on this," Yaku murmured, pressing his chest down against Kuroo and grinding his dick against his stomach. 

"Hah—" Kuroo gasped, pressing up against him. "Well, you're hot, you know?"

Yaku laughed. "Is that a joke?"

"I dunno, was it funny?"

"Not at all."

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Yaku's neck and used it to lever himself so he could grind up again, rocking his hips slowly. "Morisuke," he groaned, fingers scrabbling at Yaku's scales. "Let me—let me touch you."

Yaku made a soft, unimpressed down, but after a moment he grabbed Kuroo and rolled onto his back, letting Kuroo settle on his stomach. "Go ahead then, if you want to."

Grinning, Kuroo grabbed Yaku's jaw and pressed a wet kiss on his nose, before shimmying down and rolling over to face Yaku's tail end. Crawling forward a little way, he could see the slit that sheathed Yaku's cock; the unusual pattern of scaling around it; the pink, wet skin around the edges where his cock was starting to push out as he became aroused. 

"Morisuke, can I—"

Before Kuroo could finish his thought, he felt Yaku move under him, and then the flicker of Yaku's long tongue across the back of his thighs.

"Keep going," Yaku murmured, and then his tongue was back, reaching between Kuroo's legs and stroking him intimately. 

With a shudder, Kuroo leaned forward and ran his fingers along the slick edge of Yaku's slit. He felt Yaku shudder beneath him, and, emboldened, he reached in and found the wet head of Yaku's cock. Yaku groaned, his belly rising as he arched against the pallet, and his cock pushed out so that about a hand's width was revealed. Kuroo wrapped both of his hands around it and felt Yaku growl loudly, and then his tongue stroked over Kuroo's hole. 

"Oh, fuck," Kuroo moaned, pressing back against the warm, wet pressure. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Stroking slowly with his hands, Kuroo lowered his head and laved his tongue over the head of Yaku's dick. His semen was much thinner than Kuroo's and the salty taste less potent, but there was much more of it. It spilled over his hands, lubricating his movements and covering the lower half of his face. The head of Yaku's cock was almost as large as Kuroo's fist, just a little too big to comfortably take in his mouth, but he did what he could, licking and sucking at it while he stroked his hands up and down the length.

"Mmm...Morisuke," he moaned, reaching one hand down to finger the edge of Yaku's slit, feeling where his cock nudged up out of the slick channel. He wondered if Yaku would let him fuck it later. Probably not, but perhaps if he asked _really_ nicely. 

As he was entertaining the thought, the tip of Yaku's tongue breached him. Kuroo cried out loudly and Yaku did it again, pushing deeper. Kuroo longed to touch himself but he didn't want to stop touching Yaku, he could wait. He could feel Yaku arching underneath him, body rolling like a wave; Kuroo had to clench his knees again to make sure he didn't slip off. Yaku's cock was hot between his hands, and as he cupped it tightly between his hands, slipping them up and down like he was shaking up a bottle, he felt it jerk against his palms. 

Yaku made a growling sound that Kuroo felt rather than heard, and then his cock jerked again and a flood of hot semen spilled over Kuroo's hands and face, running down his wrists, his throat, his chest. Kuroo was so distracted that he barely noticed Yaku's tongue withdrawing from him, or the loud bellow he made that echoed around the chamber. He sat up shakily, slipping a little, and groped down over his belly to take his cock in one wet hand. A few strokes sent him over the edge and he shuddered and cried out as he came. 

Kuroo had barely caught his breath when Yaku shifted underneath him, dislodging him finally. Kuroo slipped off Yaku's belly and crumpled in the pile of blankets, feeling heavy and boneless. He rolled onto his back, and then Yaku crawled over him again, nuzzling Kuroo's sticky face and neck. 

"There," Kuroo mumbled, reaching up to wrap his arms loosely around Yaku's neck. "Told you it was a good idea."

"You're disgusting," Yaku said, with undeniable fondness. "Do you want a bath?"

Kuroo shook his head. "No. Maybe. Later."

Yaku huffed, then carefully stepped around Kuroo and curled up beside him on the pallet. When he was settled, Kuroo shuffled closer, wriggling under Yaku's foreleg again. "You should shift," he said through a yawn. "Then we could cuddle."

"I don't cuddle," Yaku lied, as Kuroo was already drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
